A sangue frio
by Mizuki Ikki
Summary: um novo vampiro aparece na cidade, cujo o mesmo ameaça a existência da organização Hellsing , será que Alucard poderá pará-lo?


Nome: A sangue frio  
Autor: Mizuki  
Fadom: Hellsing  
Shipper: Alucard ,Celas Victoria , Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing  
Gênero: terror/ação  
Censura: 16+  
Status: completo  
Sinopse : um novo vampiro aparece na cidade, cujo o mesmo ameaça a existência da organização Hellsing , será que Alucard poderá pará-lo?  
Direitos Autorais: Hellsing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porem o vampiro novo sim  
N/A: sabe aquelas historia de vampiros que lutam entre sim na escuridão do inverno? Pois bem são reais. lol.

Em um beco escuro, em que o vento fazia seus sons assustadores jazia uma pessoa com seu pescoço mordido e seu sangue sendo sugado por uma criatura deformada, ficando mais poderoso a cada gota de sangue, o único vampiro em que Alucard não avia tocado, sim ele tinha sorte por continuar vivo, planejando a sua vingança, enquanto saboreava sua presa escreveu uma mensagem na parede daquele beco " A organização Hellsing sentira o verdadeiro poder do inferno"

- Hunf ...interessante.

- O que é interessante Alucard? – Pergunta Integra – para você esta com esse sorriso não deve ser coisa boa.

-Você vera – Disse Alucard pegando seu chapéu e encerrando a conversa.

Clima tenso a única coisa que poderia descrever essa cena , Alucard sabia que algo estava a ponto de acontecer só não sabia o que, iria retornar a falar quando foi interrompido pela a porta do cômodo sendo aberta pelo seu mordomo.

- Sir Integra veja isso, por favor – disse o mordomo com tom de pressa em suas palavras e estendendo um jornal.

Integra pega o jornal ficando abismada com o conteúdo e logo lê em voz alta" Filha da rainha da Inglaterra foi encontrada esta manha em um beco em Londres" mais abaixo escrito " quem é Hellsing?".

-Alucard investigue quem fez isso, agora! – Disse Integra com um dom de raiva misturado com medo.

- Como quiser Sir Integra Hellsing – Caçou Alucard se retirando através da parede.

Integra encostou-se a sua cadeira com uma ligeira expressão de medo olhando o calendário "falta 1 dia para o inverno, será que ele só ta esperando para isso?" ela pensou.

- Sir Integra – Disse Victoria ao entrar no aposento – Sobre as noticias...

-Não quero escutar noticias, quero resultados, vá com Alucard e descubra quem é esse vampiro! – Gritou Integra.

-Sim senhora – Disse Victoria batendo continência e indo atrás de seu mestre.

Enquanto acontecia essa breve conversa o mesmo vampiro da noite passada estava quieto dessa vez, parecendo que estava fazendo contato com algo ou alguém, talvez ele estivesse esperando pelo inverno para liberar todos os poderes de seus ancestrais, não se sabia o que se passava com esse ser porem se sabia que ele estava aguardando escondido na neblina daquela noite fria.

Passou a noite, finalmente era inverno o que incomodava Sir Integra, ela sabia que nas noites de inverno os vampiros podem usar seus poderes totais, não que ela tivesse medo de simples vampiros, mas sim que ela tem medo de Alucard e agora de Victoria que esta com quase a mesma força de Alucard

Chegou o tão esperado inverno, Alucard estava em seu covil se preparando para a batalha eminente contra a nova ameaça, mesmo sabendo que isso custe a própria vida.

-Policial venha ate aqui – Disse Alucard com um tom de ordem a Victoria que estava nos próprios aposentos.

- Sim mestre – Disse Victoria saindo de seus aposentos e atravessando o corredor que mesmo ela sendo vampira ainda tinha medo e receios de andar naquele imenso castelo , as luzes de velas da um ar assombrado aquele lugar onde se encontra a organização Hellsing "por que eu fiz aquela escolha" Victoria sempre se perguntava quando andava sozinha no castelo , não demorou muito a ela chegar nos aposentos daquele que ela chama de "mestre" , o que era mentira pois ela já foi libertada dos seus afazeres de "aprendiz e subordinada " pois ela já tivera que sugar o sangue de Alucard para se libertar mas ela não conseguia parar de chamar ele assim.

- Mestre já estou aqui – Disse Victoria entrando nos aposentos de seu mestre – Precisa de algo?

- Preciso que carregue seu armamento e se prepare para matar Goul – Disse com um tom autoritário de sempre, mas algo estava diferente naquela sala, seu mestre Alucard estava aprontando a sua silverballer porem estava tremendo, Victoria não sabia se era de ansiedade ou de medo .

O relógio bateu anunciando que era meia-noite significava que estava na hora de caçar o tal vampiro, Victoria sabia que no inverno os vampiros ficavam mais fortes, porem tinha medo do que poderia acontecer naquela noite, o inverno significará poder e desgraça para um vampiro Alucard também sabia, logo Alucard estava pronto para o embate com o sua capa vermelha, luvas brancas, chapéu vermelho e seu óculos.

Enquanto a equipe da Hellsing estava chegando a Londres o vampiro estava mostrando onde seria o local do encontro, com sangue de jovens inglesas, os traços de sangue levariam a um amplo espaço entre os prédios em que dava pra ver a torre do relógio mais famoso do mundo o vampiro ficou entre um dos prédios só esperando por Alucard.

- Começando a operação, Celas Victoria você comandara o batalhão de frente para matar os Goul , Alucard ira destruir o alvo – Disse o general das forças especiais Hellsing.

- Sim - Disse Victoria batendo continência e pegando a sua arma – Sir integra permissão para liberação parcial!

- Permissão nível três – Disse Integra aposta com sua arma na segunda base

- Liberação parcial nível três, situação D, inimigo detectado, começando operação! - Gritou Victoria para seu esquadrão.

Alucard observava do telhado seu inimigo e pensava " então finalmente apareceu , irei terminar com você e irei reinar soberano nessa terra" - Liberação total , situação S , alvo... Detectado – Disse por fim soltando um sorriso de excitação.

- Hora, Hora, quem esta aqui, se não é o "rei" da noite - Disse o vampiro olhando para uma parede e com um tom de deboche.

- Então você finalmente se mostrou – Disse Alucard saindo de dentro da neblina – Belmont Richter.

- Sim finalmente me tornei um vampiro – Disse Richter tirando seu chicote de sua capa azul – Finalmente poderei vingar o meu clã seu vampiro imundo.

Alucard riu, olhou para a face de seu adversário a neblina dispersa não deixava ver nada alem de seu adversário e a grande torre de Londres – Então a ultima esperançado renomado clã Belmont de caçadores de vampiros e criaturas infernais é um vampiro? Patético – proferiu Alucard colocando ênfase na palavra, "patético".

Eles se observarão durante alguns minutos, foi quando a torre de Londres, o Big Bang, Deu suas badaladas mostrando que já era 1 da madrugada, no meio do som Richter não perdeu tempo em atacar aquém destruiu seu clã e matou sua família em frente seus olhos " eu irei matá-lo" é único pensamento de ambos.

- Victoria por que você ta tão desconcentrada? - Perguntou o General – A algo de errado com Alucard.

- Na verdade sim, um pressentimento ruim, algo esta para acontecer – Disse Victoria com sibilantes tristes e olhando para dentro da neblina

Dentro da neblina a batalha estava feroz , Richter com seu chicote e sua velocidade já conseguiu desferir vários golpes , enquanto Alucard tentava acertar um tiro , apenas um tiro ele conseguiria terminar essa luta,ele sabia o adversário também e a neblina não ajudava muito.

Alucard não vê outra saída e de dentro de sua capa retirou sua espada e indo de frente com o adversário, que o mesmo retirou outra espada, ambos se acertarão com uma espada no peito, jorrava muito sangue tanto de Alucard quanto de Richter.

- Você não ira vencer maldito! – Gritou Richter.

- Acho que vou – Disse Alucard Sorrindo – Policial Agora !

Victoria que tinha ido ver a luta preparando a sua arma, quando se surpreendeu com a ordem de Alucard, ela sabia se ela não acabasse com isso agora essa luta não teria fim – Me perdoe mestre! – Gritou e atirando.

O tiro atravessou Alucard e Richter no coração o que fez ambos gritarem de dor e cair no chão, de imediato Celas Victoria segurou seu mestre apoiando em sue peito – Mestre não morra, mestre! – Disse em prantos.

-Não se preocupe Victoria – Disse Alucard espantando Victoria – Mestre você em chamou pelo o nome – Disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Chamei mais isso não vem ao acaso agora, eu vou Morrer e você será a rainha da noite- Disse enquanto passava a mão no rosto de sua pupila - Por favor, cuide de Sir integra – Disse por fim antes de fechar os olhos para sempre.

- Mestre – balbuciou Victoria ainda com o rosto úmido pela as lagrimas – Eu prometo mestre – olhando para o seu a neblina começou a dispersar , mostrando um céu azulado cheio de estrelas e a lua cheia com um tom meio avermelhado – A lua esta tão bonita não é?

FIM


End file.
